In the darkest dark
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: [SMUT][Huntbastian] A la veille du départ de Hunter, c'est le moment pour les deux garçons de se rassurer, et de se construire des ... souvenirs.


_Bon, ben voilà un jour à marquer d'une crois branche : Pichy a écrit son premier vrai SMUT. _

_Ce smut a été écrit dans le cadre d'un RP tumblr, où j'interprète un Sebastian se laissant peu à peu tomber sous le charme d'un Hunter assez incroyable. Je n'en dis pas plus, si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur godinablazer . tumblr . com, et ucanblowmywhistle . tumblr . com ._

_Toute la storyline de cet OS a été inventée par Mekki, qui est donc à l'origine de l'idée. Je n'ai fait que mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait. C'est aussi lui qui voulait que je poste :p Bisous babe !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

** Aide à la compréhension : Hunter va retourner vivre à New York. Sebastian le rejoint dans son appartement pour une dernière nuit avant bien longtemps. Il a toujours du mal avec l'idée de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.**

* * *

**-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi .. avant de te foutre la tête dans l'oreiller.**

**- Tout ce que je veux, hein ?**

Sebastian laissa son index effectuer le chemin entre le lobe de l'oreille de Hunter et son épaule. Les suçons qu'il avait laissé avant de quitter New York n'étaient plus que des ombres, et il allait devoir remédier à ce problème au plus vite. Mais l'idée que d'ici une semaine, il n'aurait plus accès à la peau pâle de Hunter pour y marquer son territoire semblait si inévitable qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment.

Il embrassa Hunter avec force, insistant longuement, mais sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Puis, il se recula, un sourire en coin.

**- Alors, voilà ce que je veux…**

Il se pencha sur l'oreille de Hunter, et vint murmurer la suite de sa phrase, veillant à ce que son souffle brûlant fasse réagir la peau du jeune homme.

**- Je veux que demain, quand je quitterais cet appartement … Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de ça pendant longtemps. Alors, ne te retiens pas. Et fais en sorte que ça se voit. Cap ?**

Il y eût une seconde de flottement, puis les mains de Hunter vinrent se poser sur sa taille, larges et brûlantes.

**- Cap.**

Sebastian voulut le récompenser avec un baiser, mais Hunter l'arrêta dans son élan.

**- Maintenant, tu te laisses faire.**

Sebastian acquiesça, tout sourire, et lui lança un regard plein de défi.

Hunter répondit à son sourire, mais ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur presque prédatrice, lorsqu'il vint à la rencontre de Sebastian, pressant sa bouche avec plus de force encore. Ses mains quittèrent la taille du jeune homme, passant et repassant sur ses côtes, mais venant également s'aventurer plus haut. Il fit glisser ses ongles entre les muscles, et insistant sur un téton à l'occasion. Sebastian se força à garder ses bras lâchement autour du cou de Hunter, réagissant à chaque caresse par un baiser plus ou moins intense, mais le laissant mener la danse. Son excitation commençait à se faire sentir, et celle de Hunter était parfaitement visible contre sa cuisse.

Lorsque Sebastian commença à se frotter contre lui, Hunter le repoussa à nouveau, le forçant à lâcher son cou. Il laissa son regard errer sur Sebastian, avant de glisser ses mains à hauteur de sa taille à nouveau, et de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Mais il s'interrompit dans sa tâche, et releva sa tête pour croiser le regard de Sebastian.

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

Sebastian acquiesça, un peu surpris du ton sérieux qu'avait utilisé Hunter. Il perdit son sourire lorsque le jeune homme recula de plusieurs pas, et alla rechercher son T-shirt, abandonné au sol.

**- Eh, c'est pas du jeu … **

Mais Hunter l'interrompit en déchirant le vêtement dans toute sa longueur. Il s'appliqua à obtenir une bande d'une dizaine de centomètres de large, et bien plus longue, avant de la plier trois fois sur elle-même, et de s'approcher à nouveau de Sebastian.

**- Retourne-toi.**

Le jeune homme frissonna, mais s'exécuta. Il sentit Hunter se coller à lui, et le souffle chaud du garçon dans son cou le fit trembler.

**- Tu vas t'en souvenir, je te le promets.**

Sur ces mots, Hunter posa son bandeau improvisé sur les yeux de Sebastian, et le noua à l'arrière de sa tête.

**- Si je te fais mal …**

**- Non, ça va.**

Sebastian tenta de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, lorsqu'il fut plongé dans le noir le plus total. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, et se concentra sur la seule chose dont il avait conscience pour le moment : le corps de Hunter contre le sien.

**- Okay,** murmura-t'il.

Il fut récompensé par un premier baiser, à la naissance de sa nuque. Il prit une inspiration un peu maladroite. Ce simple effleurement de lèvres était parvenu à faire augmenter considérablement son rythme cardiaque. Le fait d'être plongé dans le noir rendait chaque contact, chaque petit geste bien plus important. Plus rien n'existait, sauf Hunter.

**- Wahou…**

Hunter rit derrière lui, mais reprit sa ligne de baisers, avec un calme olympien. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Sebastian, pour atteindre l'avant de son jeans, et sa ceinture, qu'il finit de défaire. Le vêtement fut repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse aux pieds de Sebastian, et les mains de Hunter vinrent caresser son bas-ventre, sans que ses lèvres ne quittent la nuque du jeune homme.

Mais soudainement, le rythme changea, et Hunter aspira la peau qu'il était en train d'embrasser quelques secondes auparavant. Sebastian laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et ne se rendit même pas compte que les mains de Hunter s'étaient glissées dans son boxer, l'une à l'avant, et l'autre à l'arrière.

Il pencha sa tête de côté, pour offrir au jeune homme un meilleur accès, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand la main de Hunter vint s'enrouler autour de son érection. Hunter était partout - dans son cou, sur son sexe, et … son autre main commençait à caresser un autre point de son anatomie, commençant déjà à le préparer pour ce qui allait arriver.

Hunter embrassa sa première marque, et fit glisser ses lèvres un peu plus bas, en entamant une deuxième. Ses mouvements étaient coordonnés entre les différents points auxquels il portait de l'attention, et Sebastian se demanda un instant comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Tout était de trop, et pourtant, rien n'était assez.

**- Hunter …** laissa t'il échapper, un peu perdu.

**- Chut. Laisse-toi faire.**

Lorsque Hunter eut fini le troisième suçon sur le côté droit de Sebastian, il recula un peu sa bouche de la peau, et vint siffloter doucement, associant le rythme de son morceau avec les mouvements que faisaient ses deux doigts désormais en Sebastian.

**- Putain …**

Hunter rit à nouveau, mais vint s'attaquer à l'autre côté du cou de Sebastian. Il fut plus rapide, et Sebastian sût pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Hunter contre sa cuisse, et les petits mouvements que le jeune homme faisait pour la soulager. Il faillit rire, mais fut coupé lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux premiers.

**- Hunter !** Glapit-il, se reposant entièrement sur les bras du jeune homme.

Hunter finit sa troisième marque de ce côté-là, et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la peau désormais sensible.

**- Tu vois, tout le monde va les voir ceux-là. C'est-ce que tu voulais, non ?**

**- Oui …**

Hunter retira ses mains, et Sebastian gémit à la perte. Il voulut se rapprocher du garçon à nouveau, mais ses bras vinrent enlacer sa taille.

**- Bouge pas.**

Il fut soulevé du sol, et emporté sur l'épaule de Hunter, vers ce qu'il espérait était une chambre, et un lit. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau, Hunter le poussa en arrière, et ses jambes heurtèrent le lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber, incapable de trouver où se retenir, toujours aveugle.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations était perceptible à ses oreilles. Ca, et le rythme de son cœur, endiablé. Le bruit d'un tiroir se fit entendre, puis celui de vêtements jetés au sol. Enfin, Hunter termina de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, et le poussa un peu plus loin sur le lit.

Sebastian tendit les bras vers l'avant, cherchant le contact avec le corps de Hunter, mais le jeune homme lui mit une petite claque sur les mains.

**- Laisse-moi faire. Tu veux t'en rappeler, tu vas t'en rappeler.**

Hunter écarta ses jambes, et les plia légèrement, avant de le soulever suffisamment pour installer un coussin à l'extrémité de son corps. Sebastian frissonna d'anticipation, faisant rouler ses hanches pour s'installer plus confortablement.

**- Laisse moi faire, **répéta-t'il doucement.

Enfin, le corps de Hunter vint recouvrir le sien, et il eût le contact tant désiré. Il accompagna les mouvements du jeune homme, l'amenant à venir le compléter entièrement.

Hunter ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, et entama des va-et-vient à un rythme suffisamment rapide pour que le frottement soit la seule chose sur laquelle Sebastian pouvait se concentrer. Mais cette position avait un autre avantage : la bouche de Hunter vint enfin l'embrasser, et l'étreinte dut immédiatement plus tendre.

**- Je t'aime,** murmura Hunter, essouflé, entre deux baisers. **Je t'aime, et ça, ça, ça s'appelle faire l'amour.**

Il continua se rouler ses hanches, ses mains dans les cheveux de Sebastian, et se langue venant à la rencontre de la sienne. Emprisonnée entre leurs deux corps brûlants, le membre de Sebastian n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de la délivrance, lorsque Hunter se recula, et quitta complètement son corps. Heureusement, ses mains ne lâchèrent pas Sebastian, et il le retourna, installant cette fois-ci l'oreille sous son menton.

**- La tête dans l'oreiller, tu te rappelles ?** Souffla-t'il.

Sebastian réajusta sa position, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, tout à fait inconscient du spectacle qu'il offrait sûrement à Hunter. Il avait été si proche de … Dansl'obscurité la plus totale, plus rien n'avait d'importance, et il laissait son instinct, et ses envies prendre le contrôle.

**- Hunter …**

**- Je suis là …** le réconforta presque le jeune homme, avant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, venant cette fois-ci pénétrer Sebastian avec un angle différent.

Sebastian laissa sa tête plonger dans ce qu'il devina être l'oreiller, et laissa ses hanches venir à la rencontre de celles de Hunter. Il n'aurait jamais crût pouvoir apprécier le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés, et encore moins d'être dominé de cette façon. Mais Hunter lui offrait quelque chose de plus.

Justement, le jeune homme ralentit son rythme, et ses mains vinrent se poser sur les épaules de Sebastian, les massant presque.

**- C'est carrément plus excitant quand on est amoureux, hein ?**

Sebastian fit signe que oui, sans relever sa tête de l'oreiller, mais Hunter reçut apparemment le message, car il reprit son rythme, et l'accéléra progressivement. Les minutes qui suivirent laissèrent un souvenir flou à Sebastian. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait eut l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa courte vie, et que Hunter n'avait pas manqué de le suivre, tout en lâchant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Hunter se laissa retomber à côté de lui, et prit soin de retirer le préservatif, et de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de venir retirer le bandeau des yeux de Sebastian. Mais ce dernier garda les yeux fermés un long moment, et il fallut que Hunter vienne y déposer deux baisers pour qu'il accepte de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Un sourire vint éclore sur ses lèvres, et un rire un peu grave s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs corps autant que possible.

-** Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à marcher, demain matin …**

**- Je n'ai fait que te donner ce que tu voulais, r**épondit Hunter, mais ses yeux brillants trahissaient son inquiétude.

**- Hey, c'était parfait. **

Sebastian initia le baiser, mais Hunter ne l'approfondit pas, préférant murmurer un **« Je t'aime »** contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Bon, ben ... voilà ?


End file.
